This invention relates to a rubber stamp positioning device. More specifically, this invention relates to a rubber stamp positioning device for accurately positioning an image from a rubber stamp on a substrate.
There are many devices currently employed to accurately position images on a surface using rubber or plastic stamps or similar marking devices, hereinafter collectively referred to as stamps. Most stamps are produced from opaque materials such that the exact position of the stamping element cannot be seen as the stamp is being used, making exact placement of the stamped image difficult. Even if the stamp is transparent, it still may be difficult to achieve exact placement of the stamped image.
Various devices have been brought forth in an attempt to aid the user in positioning the stamped image. A typical positioning device consists of an inverted T or L shaped piece, typically fabricated from a piece of xc2xd inch thick clear plastic. Wood has also been used as the material for the positioning device. A sheet of clear plastic or translucent paper is positioned such that one corner is at the juncture of the horizontal and the vertical elements of the positioning device and the edges of the sheet are aligned to the edges of the positioning device. The stamp to be positioned is inked and aligned over the sheet with one corner at the juncture of the horizontal and vertical elements of the positioning device and its edges against the edges of the positioning device.
While being held against the edges of the positioning device, the stamp is moved downward to the surface of the sheet, imprinting a reference image. The sheet is then placed on the surface onto which the image is to be stamped and positioned such that the reference image is at a location on the surface where the stamped image is to be imprinted. While holding the sheet in position, the positioning device is brought back into position such that the edges are aligned against the edges of the sheet. While holding the positioning device in place, the sheet is removed, the stamp is re-inked, the stamp is placed against the edges of the positioning device and moved downward against the surface, stamping the image.
There are several problem associated with the construction and operation of the currently employed stamp positioning devices. Typically, the positioning devices currently available are constructed of acrylic plastic or smoothly finished wood, both of which have a low coefficient of friction, making them difficult to hold in place during use.
Another drawback in the current designs of stamp positioning devices is the height of the guide edges along which the stamp is placed, typically they are only slightly taller than the rubber die and mounting cushion of the stamp being positioned. This leads to difficulty in positioning the stamp against the guide edges in preparation for stamping. Frequently, because the stamp has to be held so close to the surface in order to be aligned against the short guide edges of the positioning the device, it is not uncommon that the stamp will inadvertently contact the surface before it is properly aligned. It is also not uncommon that in the act of lowering the stamp along the short guide edges that pressure applied by the user that is not completely vertical will force the top of the stamp to angle over the guide edges and cause the stamped image to be mis-positioned.
In another example of a problem associated with the prior art, typically the guide edges of the positioning device are both relatively long compared with the stamp or stamp mount. As such, because the stamps are normally grasped along opposing edges, one of the edges of the positioning devices usually interferes with the user""s grasp on the stamp while they hold it along the guide edge.
In yet another example of a short coming found in the prior art of the stamp positioning devices, the use of heavy clear plastic materials to construct the positioning sheet frequently leads to misplaced stamped images. When using such sheets, which typically are an xe2x85x9 inch thick, the reference image is of great enough distance from the intended surface that, if the user is not directly over top of the reference image, the resulting parallax can easily result in the final image being placed improperly. In the past, alternative reference sheets have been constructed of a thin translucent paper, such as tracing paper. However, the use of materials like these frequently leads to poor results either because the paper is folded or bent, or it slips under the guide edges.
Thus, there exists a need in the field of crafts, particularly in the field of stamp positioning devices to provide a more accurate means of positioning a stamp image on a surface.
The present invention looks to overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art. More specifically, the present invention provides a stamp positioning device having first and second guide edges, where the guide edges are tall enough to allow placement of the stamp against the guides without the likelihood of accidently marking the substrate before the stamp is positioned. In addition, the first or main guide edge, is much longer in length than the second, such that the first guide edge extends for length sufficient, so as to provide stability to the device during use. The second guide edge, is shorter than the edge of the stamp or stamp mount, such that when a user grips the stamp mount with their fingers and thumb positioned on opposite sides of the stamp, the shorter second guide edge will not interfere with the user""s grasp when positioning the stamp.
The present invention also provides a non-slip base attached to the bottom of the device which provides better contact with the work surface, thus reducing accidental slippage during operation.
Additionally, the present invention provides for a thin plastic sheet which is significantly thinner that the standard xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 plastic sheets used in the prior art. This thickness is such that it will not create substantial parallax, even if the user is viewing the reference image from an angle other than perpendicular to the working surface. However, the plastic sheet is also of a thickness and sturdiness greater than that of tracing paper or other comparable materials so as to provide stability.
To this end the present invention provides for a stamp alignment device for use with a stamp having a height comprised of a base having first and second stamp guide edges. The first stamp guide edge and the second stamp guide edge connect in a substantially perpendicular manner creating an angled receiving area. At least one portion of each of the stamp guide edges are tall enough to allow placement of the stamp against the guides without the likelihood of accidently marking the substrate before the stamp is positioned.
The stamp alignment device further comprises a non-slip surface attached to the bottom of the base and has a thickness. The non-slip surface has first and second non-slip surface guide edges that correspond to the first and second stamp guide edges of the base.
Additionally, a reference sheet is provided having a thickness no greater than the thickness of the non-slip surface. The reference sheet has at least one substantially right angled corner configured to be placed into the first and second non-slip surface guide edges. Thus, when the reference sheet is placed along the first and second non-slip surface guide edges, and the stamp is placed along the first and second stamp guide edges and pressed onto the reference sheet, a reference image is deposited on the reference sheet so that the reference sheet can be moved across a substrate.